


Feels like we only go backwards

by Idespisemilk



Series: Betrayal never comes in a nice way. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fire, Gen, Help the child, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit, Hurt/Comfort, I won't let him get it tho, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy still needs that hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit, fighting does happen, he likes fire too much, idk - Freeform, maybe :), someone might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idespisemilk/pseuds/Idespisemilk
Summary: It's only night time in L'manberg, you would like to think it means nothing for it's quite a nice night. But, sadly there's no peace in the air tonight. All anyone in the air feels is hurt, maybe some fear? There's a smell in the air too, the smell of burning wood, and there isa broken humming.There is tommy a shell of what he use to be, a boy who is humming L'manbergs theme but it's full of hurt and anyone who heard it could tell.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Betrayal never comes in a nice way. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033026
Comments: 12
Kudos: 463





	Feels like we only go backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Y A L L i SERIOUSLY DIDN'T EXPECT THIS MUCH LOVE O H M Y G O D  
> I am sad to say that on the 2nd is when this story will end :( but I've planned it 
> 
> I didnt wanna make this and the story end up being wrong cuz of the chances that tommy might not be a villain, so with that I planned to finish it before anyone streams. But DW I will be making more stories in the future!!

It's only night time in L'manberg, you would like to think it means nothing for it's quite a nice night. But, sadly there's no peace in the air tonight. All anyone in the air feels is hurt, maybe some fear? There's a smell in the air too, the smell of burning wood, and there is a broken humming.

There is tommy a shell of what he use to be, a boy who is humming L'manbergs theme but it's full of hurt and anyone who heard it could tell. But tommy doesn't care what people think. 

_Besides everyone's asleep, no one will know._ He snorts at this thought. People will wake up tomorrow seeing the chaos he will cause, But by that time tommy will be gone once again.

Tommy doesn't know half of L'manberg is watching **_his_** forest burn to the ground. Tubbo had walked out for air, _It's suffocating being president he feels breatheless alot now,_ and noticed in the distance how it looked to bright in those woods.

Once realization hit tubbo he immediately went into a panic, he yelled out catching the attention of those who were still up and soon a small crowd stood with tubbo as they watched the fire grow brighter and bigger. As everyone's panic grew, tubbo immediately turned and called for an emergency count.

Emergency count means that everyone in this world needs to be found and brought back. No matter the ranks or roles they hold it's a time where only safety matters. 

Tubbo could only hope that this wouldn't turn out more worse then it was now. Somewhere tubbo felt like sadly he would be wrong.

______

Everyone, _almost where is tommy?,_ was in the middle of L'manberg. Curiosity among everyone and the attention on equally tubbo an the very now clear fire in the woods. People wondered what was going on, _people wondered if they have to fight once more,_ and finally tubbo cleared his throat and spoke

"Everyone, please listen! I understand you lot are very confused but I promise we can figure this out."

Tubbo was looking for someone it was clear with how his eyes roamed against the ground. 

_Where is tommy at? Please tell me this isn't because of him._ the boy thought hopefully

"Has anyone seen tommy?!" Phil broke through the ground he had been looking for his other son once he realized the boy wasn't here.

Phil felt in his bones this was Tommy's work but like tubbo he hoped it was wrong. Phil was terrified for so many reasons

_**Wilbur had been looking at Phil, In his eye's he could see his son had lost any sane in him. But the peace of blowing up L'manberg shimmered in his eyes.**_

_**Fire burned on plants and building, The reminders of the tnt that blew up had caught fire to somethings. The giant crater in the land showed what wilbur had done.** _

_**T he s W ord you kIl led him wI th**_

_**Y o u k iL l e d hIm. YOu hAvE to Kill ag a I n.** _

_**The fire burning the fire is burning again it's happening again.** _

Phil was a man who knew pain and fear. He knew lose more than he knew himself.

Phil is a father who suddenly fears he's about to lose his youngest son the same way he lost wilbur. Phil is just a man who is tired of losing.

Everyone broke out in yells once they realized tommy wasn't here. Immediately jumping onto the fact that the fire could be from the loud boy. Tubbo tries to calm them down but it's hard and no matter how louds he speaks no one will stop.

No one stops until they hear the sounds of humming. And as it gets more quite they hear the footsteps, and they see how it's suddenly getting brighter and hotter the closer the sounds get.

And there is tommy standing proudly above them all, His clothes are burnt and ashy. His face also ashy along with his hair. He leans on the wood putting his head on his arms and stares everyone down. 

His smile strikes a cold feeling into their bodies, his humming slows as the time goes until he breaks it off. He just stares smiling and everyone is frozen.

What feels like forever phil is the first to step forward. He is nervous but he smiles at tommy and holds out his hand.

He speaks softly he does try to sound less nervous but it doesn't go good.

"T-tommy, what are ya doing pal? Seem alittle dirty there huh." He laughs trying to ease the tension

It doesn't really help once tommy giggles back before the tall boy raises his hand and shakes it.

"Nah I think I'm pretty clean right now, cleaner then before. Both in my mind and shape!" Tommy laughs again as if he told a joke but no one laughs with him.

Techno is staring at his little brother, he thought seeing him broken would make him feel great but _**this. This feels so wrong.**_ Techno feels the cold hand of his brother, wilbur, on his shoulder as if asking what's going on.

Techno can't really answer that question himself.

_____

Tubbo is the second one to stand up beside phil and he looks at tommy. He's scared yes but rage takes over before he can think clearly. His nearly growls out as he speaks to his friend. _Can tubbo even still call him that? Does he still have the right?_

"Tommy i swear to gods if you had anything to do with those woods-"

Tommy's smile is wiped off immediately replaced with a cold look as he stares down at tubbo 

"What will you do Mr. President?" 

Tommy leans back and digs into his pocket. Slowly pulling out what is clearly flint an steel he holds it as if it's the most precious thing it is to him.

_It is, Phil always taught him to take care of his friends of course._

"There's nothing you can do to me anymore really, exile me, imprison me, For fucks sake man you can even kill me! I really don't give a damn anymore." 

Tommy doesn't laugh at that he doesn't do anything but grab the railing and jump up onto them. He walks on Back and forth on them.

Phil watches this and it's scaring him how much of wilbur he sees in tommy right now.

But he see's his son his little boy on those railing and he's reminded of a small memory

___

 _"Tommmyy dad's_ _gonna get mad if you get hurt on our watch! Get down already!" A young wilbur yells out as he watches his baby brother walk on the small railings on the house._

_Techno has taken it upon himself to catch the 4 year old boy himself while wilbur talks to him. Believe it or not techno would beat himself up if tommy got hurt on his watch._

_Phil had been walking back from the market tired but ready to see his sons when he witnessed tommy falling off the roof._

_He had already spreaded his wings to rush in. when suddenly he saw how techno caught tommy and how wilbur sprung into action underneath tommy incase techno lost his grip._

_He's running to the boys now to help._

_The memory fades as Phil is reminded that there is no one to catch tommy on this path now._

______

That was a long time ago, there is no little boy on the roof anymore and there is no brothers to catch tommy. It's just tommy on those railing and both tommy and Phil know this fact. 

Tommy suddenly strikes the flint and steel on the wood below him. He watches it catch on fire an he looks at tubbo before he smirks.

"Think it's bout time I fix L'manberg forever huh tubbo?" And suddenly the fire grows bigger and tommy is leaning off the railings

And tommy is falling down while the fire is going up. People panic some run to get buckets and some rush to get to where tommy jumped.

Techno and Phil are rushing to catch tommy but it's to late once they reach the side tommy is no where to be seen.

Wilbur is trying his best to calm people down while both worrying for his little brother, _he's a ghost he knows very well he can't catch tommy not anymore he won't be Tommy's hero ever again,_ he tries to help the best he can.

Tubbo is frozen stuck between looking for tommy and helping put out the new growing fire. _He's just a kid he doesn't know what to do what should he do. What's the right thing to do?!,_ tubbo can't help but feel like crying it's just too much!

Dream and niki are the ones who rush to put out the fire, it seems hopeless but they try. Ranboo helps quackity get buckets for the others. George is being pulled to the side by sapnap and he can't help but feel wrong now. 

Everyone is in chaos now with a fire growing and a boy possibly hurt or worse dead. And no one knows what to do anymore no one feels peaceful anymore.

But one person does, enderpearls are helpful when needing to get away fast you know, a boy is crouched on the hill far away from the burning and chaos. Tommy is smiling as he watches his fire burn L'manberg.

He knows that it'll be stopped before it fully burns down but hes content with the damage that will be left behind. Tommy has bigger plans for this anyway it's just the start.

He's spreading his message and letting them know that he isn't gonna hold back anymore. The wind blows his hair, it blows away the heat he once feels but tommy can't help but laugh. 

Tommy isn't a kid anymore, he isn't going to be pushed around and be the one who gets betrayed

No, he will be the one to push and betray. He will be the first choice soon. Tommy will gain his freedom no matter the cost.

His diamond sword shines bright as the moon hits it. What once was his weapon that helped save L'manberg will soon be bathed in blood once more, tommy feels content now and he refuses to lose that.

The woods only burn more the fire taking down anything in it's path. And tommy stands before it ready to become that fire, ready to take down anything in his way.

_Behold the flames of a young man who burned anything he touched._

_For he was shamed and cursed to burn forever, the boy was forced to be put out no matter how much he tried to grow_

_But sadly you can't always control that flame for it'll grow and grow if you don't. watch it for so long. And what it burns down. will only be because of you. Fire can't be controlled forever they will have to live with that thought for the rest of their lives._

_________

_______

The chaos has long since calmed down. All that remained was the burnt down platform and a half burned building. 

Tubbo really is tired of having to repair things everyday. Suddenly he feels his shirt grabbed and he is pulled forwards. 

All he sees is pink hair before he looks up and sees techno looking at him with rage that could burn him. 

_The last time he saw that look he was about to die. A firework aimed at his head and a hybrid standing infront of him. Turbo is scared he doesn't want to die he doesn't want this someone help-_

Techno is yelling something but tubbo can't hear him. He's being shakes violently but can't find it in him to care at the moment. 

Tommy is still on his mind, the fire is still in his mind. Tubbo is very tired.

He doesn't register when techno let's him go he just stares at where the fire once was. 

He doesn't see Phil drag techno away nor does he see how some people are already fixing the place, how some people walk back home scared that it isn't over. 

Tubbo is very tired he just wants to wake up from this nightmare already. 

He doesn't even register when techno punched dream.

_______ 

Phil doesn't even realize techno broke free of his grip and went into attacking dream. His mind still on his youngest and what happened when he fell.

It takes him a minute when he hears techno yell out "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" At dream while they roll trying to gain the upper hand. He watches how dream doesn't try to fight back at first how the man tries to protect himself, but techno keeps trying to hit him so he starts hitting back.

Dream does try to explain but once techno got in these moods there's no point in trying you just have to fight back until he calms down. Dream regrets alot now but there isn't much he can do anymore now is there?

He's broken so many people for his own selfish gain and didn't try to fix his mistakes. Dream knew he wasn't a good person but when chaos calls to him he can't help but go with it. That's how he lives for chaos is his greatest friend and enemy. 

People crowd around yelling at them to stop and some try to step in but no one is truly able to stop them. Phil tries to grab techno but he was pushed back in the process, he still tries. 

Tonight really just isn't full of peace. L'manberg is never peaceful for long.

There is a president who stands at the side not paying attention to anything but where his friend once was.

There is a father panicking to get his hybrid son away from the masked boy. He doesn't even know whats happening to his youngest.

There is two brothers, one who is fighting in rage for his little brother and one who has disappeared to find the brother. Both feel regret.

There is people who feel fear and shame for what they have done to break this boy. They do not deserve peace. 

There is a masked man and his friends who regret what they have done. But it doesn't change anything at all.

And there is tommy a boy made of fire and will only be loyal to that same fire, he watches how the fire grows and he watches how the chaos grows. He starts laughing and those who hear is are chilled to the bone with how chaotic it feels.

The laughing carries out throughout the land. The fire grows more and more. 

Tommy disappears with the ashes in the air and everyone feels as though this isn't the last they will see of the boy. It isn't the last they will see the fire either.

_It's not a nice night in L'manberg anymore_.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that we go into the final parts of this story. We are about to finish it up guys!!
> 
> If you would like updates on stories, thought/theories on the dream smp story, or even fanart/art feel free to follow my twitter!!  
> @Idespisemilk_ 
> 
> I'm not very proud of this one it's not chaotic as I hoped but I promise that once the final part comes out I'll give you guys heartbreak and chaos :)


End file.
